


"We're Not Dating!"

by Cazuelin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf TV, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Glissa - Freeform, M/M, Olivarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: Translated to Spanish and adapted a OlivarryDebe haber algo en el suministro de agua en Central City. Eso tiene que ser la única explicación de por qué todo el mundo piensa que están saliendo.O eso, o hay algo que Barry y Oliver no saben.O: 12 veces que el equipo, y aquellos cercanos, creen que Barry y Oliver están saliendo, pero no lo están, y la única vez que realmente lo están...Adaptation authorized by the author./Adaptación autorizada por la autora.





	1. Cisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation and adaptation a Olivarry of ["We're Not Dating!"](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/10563711) by [Glissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Glissa/pseuds/Glissa)
> 
> Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapte a Olivarry y lo que quiere decir que Oliver es hombre lobo xdxd
> 
> enjoy

Barry se encontraba sentado de manera encorvada en la silla de su escritorio, con los ojos centrados en las palabras borrosas que se encontraban a la mitad de la pantalla de su computadora portátil. El suave sonido de una banda alternativa que encontró en YouTube durante el descanso de una investigación la semana pasada sonaba por los altavoces, ahogando la tranquilidad de la casa vacía a su alrededor. Ni siquiera era tarde, en todo sentido, iban a ser las seis de la tarde, pero había sido una semana agitada en la escuela, con cuatro documentos que se debían presentar y una encuesta de estudios, además de la tropa de hadas que aparecieron al final de la semana pasada donde se tuvo que investigar, y luego estar de guardia en las noches; por así decirlo, decir que Barry estaba cansado era un eufemismo, estaba exhausto.

Un golpe fuera de su ventana lo alerto de un visitante, pero no le dio importancia, intentando terminar de leer al menos este artículo. Oyó el roce de la hoja de la ventana siendo empujada, y con un rápido vistazo, confirmo de quien se trataba. Volvió su atención al artículo mientras Oliver se movía con gracia al entrar, permaneciendo tranquilo mientras cerraba la ventana, y luego desplomándose directamente en la cama de Barry, cayendo boca abajo sobre la almohada con un gemido de cansancio.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Creí que impartías 'Hombres Lobos 101’ esta noche." medio bromeo Barry mientras releía la misma oración, posiblemente por quinta vez.

Detrás de él, Oliver gimió, haciendo sonar las sabanas mientras se movía en la cama. "Me di por vencido." Murmuro Oliver, con un tono mezclado entre cansancio y fastidio. Barry se congelo con los ojos fijos en el muro detrás de su computadora. Esto sin duda era algo a lo que debía prestar atención.

"¿ _Qué ocurrió_?", preguntó mientras cerraba la tapa de su computadora y giraba en la silla de su escritorio. Oliver seguía acostado boca abajo, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada de Barry, pero se volvió hacia él. Barry se encontraba casi al borde de su asiento, metafóricamente hablando, desesperado por oír lo que había ocurrido en el entrenamiento especial de hombres lobo, el que Oliver había abandonado temprano.

"Son como niños, no escuchan, no siguen instrucciones. Wally empujo a Cisco a un arbusto de hiedra venenosa. Se curó, pero aun así tuvo erupciones por un par de minutos. Eddie se quejaba de que Iris no estuviera allí. Caitlin y Ronnie se escabulleron por allí." Le explicaba, mientras las cejas de Barry se elevaban cada vez que agregaba una cosa. Claro, nunca se organizaban durante los días de entrenamiento normal, y Barry y Felicity ni siquiera entrenaban, pero no es de extrañar que Oliver se rindiera. Suspiro en voz alta, con los ojos enfocados al otro lado de la habitación, lejos de donde se encontraba Barry, "Así que los dejé allí."

Los ojos de Barry se estrecharon, sabiendo que no decía toda la verdad; No necesitaba ser un hombre lobo para saber cuándo Oliver estaba mintiendo, incluso cuando hablaba. Pero decidió dejarlo por el momento, sabiendo que Oliver estaba demasiado agotado para tener esa conversación, así que solo respondió con un, "Sí, no, eso suena horrible. ¿Al menos Wally se disculpó?"

Oliver negó con la cabeza sobre la almohada. "Cisco lo atacó y cayeron a la corriente."

Barry soltó una carcajada, dividido entre gritarle a Oliver por no conseguir evidencia fotográfica, y mensajear una gran cantidad de chistes y juegos de palabras de perros mojados. Oliver simplemente lo miró, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para contenerse de reír junto a él. Había sido bastante divertido, verlos pelear en su camino de regreso a tierra firme, mientras se intentaban empujar el uno al otro de vuelta. No es que Oliver admitiría eso.

"Está bien," comenzó Barry mientras jadeaba intentando respirar, secándose las lágrimas metafóricas de sus ojos, "quédate allí como el padre agotado que eres," dijo Barry, ignorando la manera en que los ojos de Oliver se endurecieron dándole una fuerte mirada, "mientras termino de leer esta entrada sobre los Redcaps en el bestiario."

Oliver asintió, cerrando los ojos mientras se relajaba en la cama. Barry hizo girar la silla hacia atrás, poniéndose frente a su escritorio mientras rodaba los ojos, haciendo punto en buscar una manera más eficaz de entrenar hombres lobo sin sus rabietas.

Ni a los dos minutos en que había vuelto a su lectura, su teléfono sonó en la mesa junto a él. Lo desbloqueo y abrió el nuevo mensaje sin siquiera mirar.

 **Cisco** : _"¿Está Oliver contigo? Lo hice enfurecer durante el entrenamiento."_

 **Barry** _: "Sí, está aquí. ¿Qué ocurrió?"_

 **Cisco** _: "¿Qué te dijo?"_

 **Barry** _: "Que estabas peleando y no lo escuchaban."_

 **Cisco** _: "¿Eso es todo?"_

 **Barry** _: "¿Qué más fue?"_

 **Cisco** : _"Lanzo a Wally contra un árbol una vez que salimos de la corriente. Arrastró de vuelta a Caitlin y Ronnie por sus cuellos. Y le gritó a Eddie. Estaba como un loco. Más que de costumbre.”_

Barry sintió que sus cejas se disparaban al momento que leía ese último mensaje. Oliver no había perdido su temperamento en meses, no desde que se habían convertido en una manada adecuada. E incluso cuando se enojaba, siempre intento mantenerse humano. Ni siquiera una vez puso las manos sobre ellos desde entonces. Lo más que hacía era empujar a la gente contra los muros (y esa vez en que golpeó la cabeza de Barry contra su volante, pero se merecía eso).

 **Cisco** : _"¿Está enojado?"_ Llegó en otro mensaje.

 **Barry** : _"¿Mh? No lo creo. De todas formas, deberías disculparte por todo mañana."_

 **Cisco** : _"Está bien. Gracias Barry. Ahora ve a hacer feliz a tu novio ;) "_

Barry escupió al leer el mensaje, mientras su teléfono se deslizaba fuera de su alcance al tener su cerebro congelado. Alcanzó su teléfono, intentando atraparlo mientras golpeaba su dedo con el borde de la mesa antes que este cayera al bote de la basura.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" La voz preocupada de Oliver viniendo desde atrás lo sobresalto, haciéndolo saltar de su silla.

"Nada", tosió Barry, con su rostro comenzando a calentarse debido a la insinuación de Cisco. ¿Cómo demonios pudo decir eso?

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí." Barry se aclaró su garganta mientras intentaba reiniciar su cerebro. "Vamos, ayúdame a hacer la cena," alcanzó a decir, mientras intentaba alejar la conversación entre él y Cisco de su cerebro.

"Está bien." Respondió Oliver con un pequeño resoplido mientras se levantaba de la cama. Barry ni siquiera lo miro mientras recorría su habitación, dejando atrás su teléfono boca abajo sobre la mesa.


	2. Ronnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaré intentando publicar todos los días sin falta, lo juro <3
> 
> Espero les guste...

Oliver triso la cascara del huevo en el tazón, mientras el suave sonido de la máquina de café sobre el mostrador llenaba el silencio del Loft. La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana, bañando el Loft en un cálido ambiente primaveral de un Domingo por la mañana. Mezclo los huevos con la leche, antes de verterles el tazón de harina, bicarbonato y sal, mezclando todo en una suave masa. Nunca le gusto hacer panqueques de caja, con sus sentidos agudizados siempre sintió con más énfasis el sabor fuerte y picante de los productos químicos. Además, su padre siempre hacía panqueques cada domingo, y había enseñado a todos los niños hacerlos desde jóvenes. En cierto modo, era una manera de Oliver para mantener la tradición.

Estaba tan concentrado haciendo el primer panqueque, que ni siquiera notó cuando Ronnie entró al edificio hasta que la puerta del Loft se cerraba, el beta se acercó tranquilamente. Se detuvo en medio del Loft al ver a Oliver, usando unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta gris, parado en frente de la cocina, con el fresco y persistente olor de los panqueques en el aire.

"¿Estás horneando?", preguntó Ronnie, no tan crítico como Oliver hubiera imaginado, pero aun así sonando un poco incrédulo. "¿Por qué estás horneando? ¿Y por qué huelo a Barry?" continuó antes de que Oliver pudiera responder.

Como si supiera de lo que estaban hablando, Barry murmuro algo en sueños, cambiando de posición sobre la cama que se encontraba a un lado del Loft, poniéndose de costado. Tanto Alfa y Beta vieron como Barry se enterró en la almohada a su lado -la almohada de Oliver- antes de relamerse los labios y volver a caer en un sueño más profundo.

Ronnie se volteó a mirar lentamente a Oliver, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y los ojos completamente abiertos en estado de shock, con las cejas levantadas. El inicio de la curvatura en sus labios era visible, y Oliver sabía que se repartía entre hacer una broma o simplemente dejarlo ser.

Oliver por otro lado, sabía que su rostro había comenzado a encenderse. No había nada de lo que avergonzarse. Después de que Barry se había indispuesto y había confesado a Oliver que seguía teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando sobre el aquelarre de brujas que lo habían secuestrado y torturado hace unos meses, más aún en las noches en que su padre trabajaba, Oliver le ofreció quedarse en el Loft. Sin embargo, cuando la mayoría de las noches Barry se despertaba gritando, solo para volver a caer dormido en la cama de Oliver un par de horas más tarde durante una malísima película que lo ayudaba a calmarse, bueno, tenía sentido el que dejara a Barry dormir completamente en su cama. No es que a Oliver le importara. Tener a alguien a su lado, alguien en quien podía confiar, alguien que le preocupaba lo suficiente como para hacerle compañía, y despertarlo cuando sus propias pesadillas lo visitaban, era reconfortante. De hecho, ambos sabían que estaban durmiendo mejor desde que hicieron ese acuerdo, y sus pesadillas eran cada vez menos frecuentes.

Así que, realmente Oliver no tenía razón para sonrojarse por ser atrapado con Barry durmiendo en su cama; pero por la forma en que Ronnie lo miraba, le decía algo diferente.

"Así que, finalmente hiciste un movimiento, ¿eh?", Pregunto Ronnie, con las cejas aun elevadas y una creciente sonrisa en sus labios. La sorpresa claramente había quedado fuera.

"¿Qué?", respondió Oliver, perplejo mientras volteaba el panqueque.

"Tú y Barry. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?"

Oliver se ahogó, forzándose a mantenerse lo más silenciosamente posible con el fin de no despertar a Barry. "No estamos- No estamos juntos. Saliendo." Escupió, con el rostro aún más rojo.

Las cejas de Ronnie se elevaron aún más mientras miraba de Oliver, a Barry, y luego nuevamente a Oliver.

"No es así." Resoplo Oliver, mientras rodaba los ojos al momento en que sacaba el panqueque del sartén y lo ponía sobre un plato, antes de meterlo al horno para mantenerlo fresco.

"Claro que no. Solo... Usa protección, eso es todo." Dijo Ronnie, con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición mientras se retiraba del Loft. Oliver dejó caer la espátula sobre el mostrador y miro al beta retirarse, con las palabras atrapadas en su garganta.

Desde la cama, Barry nuevamente murmuro algo y se enterró bajo el edredón, claramente con la intención de permanecer en la cama toda la mañana.

No es que Oliver pudiera culparlo.


	3. Caitlin.

Barry cayó hacia atrás sobre el sofá, con los suaves cojines crujiendo debido a la repentina carga de peso. Gimió cuando se movió un poco, mientras su cuello crujía al inclinarse hacia un lado. Estaba acabado. Completamente. La detención de Alex por haber estornudado había sido la última gota, así que, con ningún asunto inmediato con la manada o desastres, ni siquiera tarea por la que preocuparse, y con su padre de turno por la noche, Barry tenía la noche libre. No iba a moverse, excepto por comida o necesitar el baño, y definitivamente no pensaría en nada más que el asesino que estaba en CSI.

Tenía una temporada completa con la que ponerse al día. Toda una temporada. Esta era su noche. Había pizza en el horno, y dos litros enteros de OJ a su lado, y tal vez un pequeño bote de helado en el congelador. Esta noche sería gloriosa.

Encendió la televisión y también su computadora, con la intención de terminar también su misión en Skyrim. Después de todo tenía mucho Hrothgar que subir, por lo que no había manera que lo dejara para otro día.

A la mitad de un episodio, escucho un fuerte golpe proveniente de arriba, con un sonido lo suficientemente familiar para sus oídos después de todas las veces que Oliver y sus pesadas botas habían caído allí. Para todos era el tipo grande, fuerte, terrible hombre lobo alfa que aterrorizaba como si no hubiera un mañana, pero cuando se trataba de Barry, a este no le importaba.

Por supuesto, a menos que quisiera asustarlo.

Aun así, Barry dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de desagrado mientras lanzaba su mirada al techo, sabiendo que el alfa lo oiría.

"Oliver. No esta noche. He terminado." Se quejó, sin siquiera darse la molestia de pausar su episodio. Oliver simplemente registraría, se aseguraría que está bien, y luego se retiraría, o colapsaría en el sofá junto a él y argumentaría sobre quien creía él que era el asesino.

"No es Oliver, Barry." resonó la voz de Caitlin, mientras bajaba por las escaleras en la habitación de en frente. Barry gritó y se posiciono de manera vertical, casi enviando a volar a su computadora portátil a su muerte. "Te ves decente por una vez." Bromeó cuando se sentó, apretándose entre el pequeño espacio entre el sofá y las piernas extendidas, doblando sus propias piernas hacia arriba para poder descansar su barbilla en sus rodillas.

Barry se sonrojó cuando se incorporó un poco, odiando como después de todo este tiempo ella no lo dejaba tranquilo. No era su culpa que entrara por su ventana durante su "hora feliz". ¡Debió golpear! ¡O avisar! No era como si intentara estar tranquilo o algo así.

"¿Qué ocurre, _Catwoman_?" Pregunto Barry en su lugar, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Caitlin dejó escapar un fuerte y profundo suspiro, y Barry odio la manera en como recién notaba la forma en que lucía. Su cabello, que normalmente estaba arreglado y se enroscaba a la perfección, estaba hecho un lío de nudos tal como eran antes de ser mordida, y su rostro, a pesar de que aún era hermosa, se encontraba sin maquillaje, y sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante, como si hubiera estado llorando.

"Ronnie y yo tuvimos esta gran, estúpida pelea." admitió a través de un sorbete, mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su sudadera. La sudadera de Ronnie, notó.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Barry, porque para que Caitlin y Ronnie pelearan, la única pareja que nunca peleaba, al menos no públicamente, y para que Caitlin se encuentre tan visiblemente afectada por esto, tiene que ser malo.

"Todo. Universidad. Nuestro futuro. No lo sé, un minuto estamos discutiendo sobre el hecho de que no quiero ir a la universidad, y al siguiente estamos discutiendo sobre la jodida lavandería, o que la ropa no ha sido recogida. Dios, fue tan horrible. Dije tantas estupideces. ¿Qué tal si no me perdona, Barry?" preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, de manera vulnerable y miserables, vidriosos por las lágrimas.

El corazón de Barry se destrozó por la vista. Bajo su computadora al suelo mientras se sentaba apropiadamente, inclinándose rápidamente hacia delante para envolver sus brazos alrededor de la beta en un abrazo. Paso las manos por su cabello para calmarla, al igual que su madre solía hacer, mientras la dejaba llorar en su hombro.

"Estará bien. Si hay algo que se, es lo mucho que Ronnie te ama. No estoy mintiendo, deberías ver la forma en que te mira. Si hubiera un gran concurso de corazones en los ojos en la manada, lo ganaría Ronnie sobre Eddie. Hablo en serio." agregó mientras ella dejaba escapar una risita entre otro sorbete.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, sé que Felicity y Wally han estado teniendo discusiones similares. Y probablemente cada pareja de nuestro año. Pero está completamente bien para ti no ir a la universidad. Nadie puede hacerte ir, no está bien para todos. A veces me pregunto si acaso quiero ir." admitió, pensando en sus propias noches de insomnio, mientras se preocupaba del futuro que le esperaba.

"¿Estás bromeando? Tu cerebro prácticamente está hecho para la universidad, Barry."

"Tal vez. Pero parte de mi aun quiere ser un policía, seguir los pasos de mí papá."

"Mi papá era mecánico."

"No puedo imaginarlo. Golpeando a alguien con una batería de un coche, ahora sí puedo imaginarlo."

Caitlin soltó una risa, mientras sus dedos apretaban brevemente el tejido suelto de la sudadera. "Lamento eso."

"Eh, me ganaste con la torta que hiciste para mi cumpleaños. Eres mi Catwoman, no hay manera en que pueda molestarme contigo."

"Gracias Barry." dijo Caitlin suavemente. Continuó meciéndola hacia delante y hacia atrás por unos minutos hasta que cayeron en un tranquilo silencio, siendo roto por el sollozo ocasional de Caitlin.

"Tienes que hacer lo mejor para ti, ¿lo sabes cierto? Al igual que Ronnie debe hacer lo mejor para él. Si quiere ir a la universidad, ¡genial!"

"Todo el mundo se ira. Felicity está pensando en Oxford. ¡Eso ni siquiera está en el país!"

"Siempre tendremos navidad, acción de gracias, y vacaciones de primavera y verano. Además, tenemos Skype. ¿Dónde quiere ir Ronnie?"

"Quiere estar cerca, definitivamente en algún lugar cerca de la costa oeste."

"Eso está bien." exhalo Barry, mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello, teniendo cuidado de los nudos. "¿Has pensado en mudarte con él? Él podría solicitar una beca, un préstamo o algo así, podrían conseguir un pequeño apartamento en algún lugar, podrías encontrar un trabajo si no quieres ir a la universidad. Demonios, incluso si cambias de opinión puedes hacer cursos en línea, o cursos a tiempo parcial, o algo así. Solo porque no quieras hacerlo ahora no significa que no puedas hacerlo más tarde." le aconsejó.

"No pensé en eso." Resopló Caitlin mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, secándose los ojos con las mangas de la sudadera. Barry dejó caer sus brazos, juntando sus manos mientras frotaba sus pulgares en el dorso de las manos de Caitlin. Sonrió suavemente, dejándola pensar las cosas.

"Debería ir a hablar con él." Dijo después de un minuto, mientras se secaba nuevamente los ojos.

"Estarán bien, sabes. No hay razón para preocuparse. Prácticamente están hechos el uno para el otro."

"¿Cómo lo hacen Oliver y tú?" preguntó en voz baja, con su voz apenas en un susurro.

"¿Yo... y Oliver?" Tartamudeó Barry, confundido de hacia dónde iba esto.

Sintió como la cabeza de Caitlin caía sobre su hombro, mientras las hebras de su cabello rozaban ligeramente su piel. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla conteniéndose para no reír.

"Bueno, usualmente cada vez que peleamos, es porque está siendo sobre protector, un terco hombre lobo preocupado, y siempre estoy bien. Pero ambos sabemos dónde va realmente el otro, por lo que ambos entendemos cuando nos gritamos el uno al otro por saltar delante de las balas." Se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar una pequeña risa por el número de veces que han tenido la misma discusión una y otra vez.

"Está siendo sobre protector porque te ama."

Barry se sorprendió, lanzando un parpadeo a la vez que miraba a Caitlin, sorprendido de ver tanta sinceridad en sus ojos, como si pensara que lo que decía era cierto.

"¿Q-Qué?" Tartamudeó, mientras su cerebro tomaba más tiempo del normal en procesar lo que decía.

"Mierda. No lo ha dicho aún. Lo siento Barry, creí que ya te lo había dicho. Ustedes lucían como si ya estuvieran en ello, ¿sabes? Mierda. No te asustes." Le dijo preocupada, mientras mordía su labio inferior con sus dientes. "Debería irme. Gracias por el consejo Barry." Le dio un largo y ruidoso beso en la mejilla, mientras su cerebro se ponía nuevamente en orden. "Tengo un hombre que ganar. No te asustes. Ve a hablar con tu novio." Terminó, poniéndose de pie con una facilidad que Barry nunca tendrá, antes de atravesar la puerta, lanzando un sonoro "adiós" dejando a Barry sentado sin habla en el sofá.

"¿Qué?" Dijo nuevamente a nadie en particular.


	4. Thea.

Oliver observaba con una pequeña sonrisa como Barry se movía hacia delante y hacía atrás en frente del muro de dulces que el cine había instalado recientemente, mientras en su brazo izquierdo sostenía una gran cantidad de paquetes -Desde Reese cups a Twizzlers- como un niño intentando recoger todas las que quería. Ni siquiera habían llegado aún al sector de las palomitas.

"¡Boo!" Una femenina voz familia lo llamó a la vez que intentaba sacudir su brazo sin esfuerzo, haciéndolo saltar; un testimonio de lo concentrado que estaba en la no tan sutil observación del adolescente.

Con una ceja levantada y un suspiro interno, se volteo a la recién llegada. "Thea, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Noche de cita con Cisco. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

Sin pensarlo, Oliver se volteo a la sección de dulces del teatro, detectando como Barry tiraba hacia abajo una bolsa de ositos de goma y se los entregaba a un niño de no más de seis pies de altura, mientras con sus manos hacia un movimiento familiar que había visto repetidas veces en Barry.

"Ah. No es de extrañar que ni siquiera me oyeras venir. Demasiado ocupado haciéndole ojos de corazón a tu novio, idiota." Bromeó Thea, golpeando la palma de su mano en contra de los bíceps de Oliver. Su cabeza giro en torno a esas palabras, a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

"No estamos saliendo." Gruño, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

Thea se burló y rodo los ojos. "Sí, lo que sea. No me mientas Ollie."

"No estoy mintiendo. Solo somos amigos."

Thea ahogó una risa, poniendo la mano sobre su boca para evitar que algún ruido salga. Sin embargo, después de un minuto, se detuvo, cuando se dio cuenta que Oliver aun la miraba. "Mierda." jadeó, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. "Estás diciendo la verdad. Realmente no están juntos."

"No me digas." Se quejó Oliver, preguntándose no por primera vez porque todo el mundo hacía de repente esa suposición.

"¿Bueno, que demonios te ocurre?" explotó Thea, golpeando el pecho de Oliver en ese momento, con toda la fuerza en él. Retrocedió un paso al ser tomado por sorpresa debido a la fuerza del golpe. La mujer delante de ellos se dio vuelta y miro a Thea, con el ceño fruncido, cambiando rápidamente su gesto a sorpresa cuando Thea simplemente le rodó los ojos.

"No ocurre nada conmigo." Dijo Oliver en voz baja, con un tono aun cortante. "Sólo somos amigos."

"Oh por dios. Lo juro, ustedes dos," hizo un gesto entre él y Barry con su dedo índice. "algunas veces son tan inconscientes, es increíble."

"¿Qué es increíble?" pregunto Cisco mientras se acercaba a ellos desde atrás, volviendo a ponerse su chaqueta.

"Son inconscientes de sí mismos." Respondió Thea, mientras agitaba una mano hacia Oliver.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Cisco, inclinándose ligeramente para mirar sobre el hombro de Oliver. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Barry, volviendo a enderezarse con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. "Oh sí, lo son. Duele." Asintió con la cabeza.

Oliver rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, volviendo a su mirada decepcionada muy bien practicada a ambos betas, esperando que se dispersaran.

No lo hicieron.

"Hey chicos, no sabía que estaban aquí." Les interrumpió Barry mientras se dirigía a ellos, con cinco bolsas de dulces en las manos.

"Acabamos de terminar la película. Vamos a cenar ahora." Respondió Cisco, lanzando un brazo sobre el hombro de Thea.

"¿Qué vieron?"

"Jurassic World." Respondió Thea, lanzando una sonrisa de satisfacción a Oliver cuando vio a Barry apoyado en su costado, con sus hombros rozándose lo suficiente para que solo quede un pequeño espacio entre ellos.

"¡Sin spoilers!" Clamó Barry, haciendo que la mujer de delante de ellos voltee a verlos. Barry no se dio cuenta.

"Lo prometo. Pero te encantará."

"Uf. Ahora entraré allí esperando quedar encantado. Son lo peor." Se quejó Barry. "¿Qué?" Se volvió hacia Oliver quien lo observaba con una ceja alzada. "Sabes que odio esas expectativas."

"¿Crees tener suficientes dulces?" Dijo Oliver, señalando las bolsas en las manos de Barry. Barry las miro, como si lo estuviera considerando, antes de sacar una bolsa dorada y mostrársela a Oliver.

"Tengo ositos de goma." Dijo Barry en respuesta. Oliver sintió que se ruborizaba al reconocerlos; nadie más, aparte de Thea y Felicity, sabía de su amor a los ositos de goma. Ni siquiera le había dicho a Barry sobre ello, todo fue por su observación.

"Oh dios mío," murmuro Thea entre dientes mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ellos, con Cisco siendo arrastrado de cerca.

"¡Adiós!" gritó Barry, mientras agitaba energéticamente su mano.

Oliver rodo los ojos mientras colocaba su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Barry, mientras con los dedos se acercaba a su cadera. "Vamos." Dijo, llevándolo a la cola de las palomitas de maíz.

Detrás de él, cerca de la entrada, oyó una voz familiar que decía, "No puedes negarlo, Ollie, veo esa mano."

Maldita Thea.


	5. Eddie.

Barry se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo de papel limpio mientras esperaba que su juego cargara. Su boca estaba reseca, le dolía la garganta, y tenía las fosas nasales tapadas, mientras que a su vez se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza formándose en la base de su cráneo, su estómago se sentía revuelto y lleno de líquido, y había una presión en su pecho que hacía que la poca presión le hiciera daño. También tosía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Dios, Barry odiaba estar enfermo.

"Asqueroso." Resoplo mientras arrugaba el pañuelo en la palma de su mano y lo lanzaba a la basura que se encontraba a su lado. Estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala de estar, en pijama, con una manta sobre las piernas, y otra alrededor de sus hombros, esperando que Skyrim cargara.

Sin embargo, definitivamente tenía unas ventajas el estar enfermo.

Había faltado el día anterior a la escuela, habiéndose sentido mucho peor, y solo era un viernes; y así estaba pasando sus sábados jugando vídeo juegos, mientras su papá estaba en el trabajo y esperaba que Eddie viniera a hacerle compañía.

Una serie de golpes en la puerta principal llamó su atención alejando su vista de la pantalla, pero el patrón le decía que no había necesidad de levantarse.

"¿Sí?" Gritó, con sus palabras sonando rasposas y profundas a sus propios oídos. La puerta se abrió y cerró, y cuando Barry se volvió a mirar la puerta de entrada de la sala de estar, Oliver estaba colgando su chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá mientras se quitaba sus botas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Oliver una vez que se había quitado sus botas.

"Ugh." Respondió Barry, bajando la cabeza a modo de derrota para indicar lo mal que se estaba sintiendo.

"Suenas mejor que ayer." Dijo Oliver mientras se le acercaba, y fue entonces cuando Barry notó la bolsa blanca de papel en sus manos. "Traje un poco de medicina, y algo de sopa." Agrego mientras le entregaba la bolsa.

"Gracias." Murmuro Barry, tomando la bolsa y dejándola caer en el suelo junto a él. Se arrastró hacia delante sobre su almohada en el suelo, tomando las manos de Oliver una vez que llegó a su nuevo lugar.

Oliver soltó un resoplido mientras rodaba los ojos, agarrando una almohada del sofá y sentándose en el piso detrás de Barry. Con gracia, se sentó, estirando las piernas y dejándolas a ambos lados de Barry, y suavemente lo atrajo a su pecho. Barry se quejó ante el calor repentino en su espalda, sabiendo que en unas pocas horas más estaría acalorado y sudado, pero en este momento estaba fría, y esperaba que el sudor se llevara el frio. A Oliver no le importaría. Barry arrastro los pies para estar en una posición más cómoda, apoyado en el pecho de Oliver, con las piernas estiradas hacia fuera por delante de él y su juego ya cargado.

Oliver agarro una copia maltratada de Barry de 'El Hobbit' que se encontraba en el sofá, doblando la esquina de la hoja hacia abajo para marcar donde lo había dejado Barry antes de ir al principio, a pesar de que ya lo había leído antes, mientras su otra mano pasaba por debajo del brazo derecho de Barry, descansando sobre su vientre.

Tres horas más tarde, una seria de golpes rápidos resonó en la puerta principal. Oliver levantó los ojos del libro y olfateo al recién llegado.

"La puerta está abierta Eddie." Dijo en voz baja, sin querer molestar a Barry. Eddie, a pesar de su sutileza, abrió la puerta y la cerro con fuerza detrás de él, el energético de 17 años estaba emocionado de ver a su mejor amigo por primera vez en dos días, por lo que venía con una gran sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció cuando su cerebro capto lo que veía. Oliver observo casi con diversión cuando Eddie captó la escena ante él: Él, con la espalda apoyada en la base del sofá, con Barry entre sus piernas, apoyado en su pecho y dormido. Tenía la boca abierta, con un suave ronquido saliendo de vez en cuando, intercalado con trabajadas respiraciones, y un pequeño y delgado hilo de baba corriendo por el lado de la barbilla. El brazo izquierdo de Barry estaba apoyado sobre las piernas dobladas de Oliver que lo mantenían enjaulado, mientras el otro sostenía ligeramente el control. Oliver, por otro lado, aún tenía el libro sobre su mano izquierda, mientras su mano derecha estaba por debajo de la camisa de Barry, sobre su vientre, con su pulgar trazando líneas sobre su piel de manera reconfortante.

"Amigo, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Medio susurro Eddie, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como un honesto cachorro de dios.

"Solo le hacía compañía. Le traje un poco de medicina." Respondió Oliver mientras se encogía de hombros, un poco confundido por el rostro perplejo de Eddie. ¿Por qué era extraño cuidar de otro miembro de la manada? Eso es lo que hace la manada.

"Oh, bueno no tenías que hacerlo. Mamá me dio algunas cosas del hospital para él." Eddie agitó la bolsa de papel en sus manos, provocando que el crujido hiciera sacudir a Barry en contra de su pecho.

"Yo quería." Oliver se encogió de hombros nuevamente, haciendo que el movimiento empujara a Barry, quien murmuro algo entre sueños. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras parpadeaba para despertar, y un gran bostezo recorría todo su cuerpo. Movió la cabeza lentamente contra el pecho de Oliver, antes de seguir intentando despertar. Con una sacudida, dejo caer el controlador al suelo, secándose la baba de la barbilla antes de toser fuertemente.

"¿Eddie? ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" Preguntó Barry, casi sin voz mientras miraba hacia arriba y se daba cuenta que Eddie seguía de pie en la puerta.

"Literalmente acaba de llegar. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Con calor. Sudado." Respondió Barry mientras se sentaba, golpeando su boca un par de veces mientras se frotaba los ojos. La mano de Oliver sobre el estómago de Barry se fue a su espalda, a la parte superior de su camisa que se encontraba empapada en sudor.

"Ve a ducharte. Te sentirás mejor." Le ordeno Oliver.

Barry asintió, no podría aguantar una pelea cuando se encontraba desorientado, cansado y enfermo. "¿Te quedas a cenar?" Preguntó mientras miraba por encima del hombro para ver al Alfa.

Oliver negó con la cabeza. "Ya debería irme. Aún tengo un par de recados que hacer."

"Está bien." Respondió Barry adormilado, dejando que Oliver se levantara primero antes de pedirle una mano. "Gracias Ollie."

Eddie lucia aún más confundido mientras Barry desaparecía por las escaleras sin decir nada más. Se volvió hacia Oliver mientras este se ponía nuevamente sus zapatos y su chaqueta.

"Asegúrate de que coma. Hay sopa en la bolsa." Dijo Oliver, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Media hora más tarde, Barry se dejó caer en la silla del comedor, esperando que Eddie terminara de calentar la sopa, mientras jugaba Candy Crush en su teléfono.

"Amigo, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea, ¿cierto?" La voz de Eddie lo sacó de su concentración.

Barry levantó la vista brevemente. "Sí, lo sé."

"Entonces- ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?" Preguntó Eddie con un poco de timidez, con una pizca de dolor en su tono.

"¿Decirte qué?" preguntó Barry, levantando el puño a la vez que terminaba el nivel.

"¿Sobre ti y Oliver?"

Barry se congelo, levantó la vista de su teléfono a Eddie, levantando las cejas y abriendo la boca. "¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes, estoy completamente bien con que tú y Oliver estén saliendo. ¡No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras! ¡Soy tu hermano! ¿Te preocupa que me molestara o algo así?" Dijo Eddie a toda prisa, desesperado por hacerse entender.

Barry no sabía si reír o llorar, pero su cerebro no hacia ninguna de ellas. Ni siquiera podía cerrar su boca. "¡Oliver y yo no estamos saliendo!" gritó eventualmente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Eddie con incredulidad, mientras su rostro hacia algo raro que Barry no pudo descifrar.

Barry abrió la boca para responder, pero fue detenido por el timbre de su teléfono sobre su mano, la pantalla brillaba con demasiada intensidad para sus ojos mostrando un nombre. 'Papá.'

Barry suprimió un suspiro. Gran momento.


	6. Iris.

Agachado, desde detrás de un matorral verde oscuro, Oliver mantenía una estrecha vigilancia de Barry, quien se encontraba en el amplio claro, con un bate de béisbol en una mano, mientras que de la otra se mordía la uña del pulgar debido al nerviosismo. La media luna brillaba, iluminando lo suficiente para detener a Oliver de abandonar el plan e ir por él.

Cebo.

Oliver gruño por lo bajo mientras recordaba como la manada votó casi unánimemente para que Barry fuera el cebo de la Lamia que actualmente aterrorizaba la ciudad. Odiaba la idea, intento ser inflexible en la búsqueda de otro plan, pero Barry no lo tenía. Oliver sabía que no había manera de dejar que Barry no ayudara, pero eso no significaba que tenía que estar feliz al cien por ciento con todos los planes que se le ocurrían al adolescente.

Dios, si algo le ocurriera...

Un suave toque, una pincelada de unos cálidos dedos sobre su apretado puño lo saco de sus preocupaciones, su mandíbula apretada se aflojo ligeramente a medida que Oliver se volteaba hacia su compañera. Iris estaba en cuclillas junto a él, con el pelo atado con una sencilla cola de caballo dejando en evidencia la preocupación en su frente.

"Estará bien, sabes." Susurro suavemente, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios.

Oliver apretó sus dientes, incapaz de detener el aumento de la preocupación recorriendo sus entrañas debido a la posibilidad de lo que tal vez no seria. De todas formas, asintió, antes de volver a ver a Barry.

"Sé lo que es eso, sabes. Ver a alguien que amas arriesgar su vida, sin saber si saldrá de ello o no, sintiéndote inútil cuando lo miras; Querer detenerlo, decirle a alguien más que lo haga, pero en el fondo sabiendo que no puedes. Y sé que es un hecho que Barry se siente de la misma manera cada vez que te ve arriesgar tu vida y él no puede hacer nada. Pero él estará bien." Aseguro Iris, con su mirada revoloteando por los alrededores, revisando el perímetro.

Oliver asintió nuevamente, mientras aflojaba y apretaba los puños en un intento de mantenerse listo para la batalla. Fue solo cuando pensaba en lo que Iris le dijo que se detuvo.

_'Alguien que amas.'_

"Iris. Ya sabes que Barry y yo no estamos saliendo, ¿cierto?" Dijo Oliver cuidadosamente, con voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Giro la cabeza para mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño por la confusión. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por un grito ensordecedor procedente del grupo de árboles a su derecha. Desde el interior del claro, Barry estaba congelado, con sus latidos duplicados y saltando con fuerza a los oídos de Oliver mientras agarraba su bate con fuerza, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras esperaba que la Lamia atravesara el claro.

Cuando se asomó la primera parte de la mitad mujer, mitad criatura de entre los árboles, Oliver lanzó su cuidadoso y bien trabajado plan por la ventana, no quería correr el riesgo de que la Lamia atacara y golpeara a Barry. Saltó de entre la espesura, ya en su forma de beta cuando llego a una postura protectora en frente de Barry. Le gruño a la mujer, con los ojos ardiendo cuando sintió una suave presión en la parte baja de la espalda por una cálida mano, haciéndole saber que Barry estaba bien, que lo tenía a su espalda.

La Lamia no perdió tiempo, al ver la llegada de un depredador mucho más grande como amenaza, y se lanzó al claro, dirigiéndose directamente a la garganta de Oliver.

Oliver reacciono con un gruñido casi salvaje y rápidamente se defendió, sin perder tiempo en que el resto de la manada reaccionara. No había manera de que ella se pudiera acercar a Barry. No mientras estuviera de pie.


	7. Wally.

Barry suspiro mientras empujaba el último de sus libros en su mochila, intentando evitar ser empujado por la estampida de estudiantes que se dirigían a la salida, desesperados por comenzar su fin de semana. Eddie y Iris ya habían desaparecido, queriendo Eddie comenzar rápidamente con los estudios. Sí, claro, 'estudiar'. Caitlin, Ronnie y Cisco también ya habían desaparecido, y Felicity tenía horas extras de estudio en la biblioteca mientras Wally tenía horas extras de práctica en el campo de Lacrosse con Danny. Lo cual dejaba a Barry, solo.

Técnicamente, podría esperar alrededor de una hora y conseguir un aventón por parte de Wally y Felicity, pero el que le quiten los dientes sin anestesia sería preferible ante eso. Así que, en vez de eso, se iría caminando a casa.

Tomaría al menos un par de horas.

Su pobre bebé se había roto el día anterior. El dinero extra lo había gastado en gasolina para recorrer la ciudad mientras la protegían y llevando a algún peludo donde lo necesitara, por lo que significaba que ahora no tenía dinero para las reparaciones que Roscoe necesitaba. No quería pedirle más dinero a su padre para reparaciones, por lo que se resignó a la mendicidad de pedir aventones o caminar a todas partes. Si tan solo tuviera su vieja bicicleta.

Dio un portazo a su casillero, el pasillo se encontraba casi vacío a excepción de los últimos estudiantes que iban quedando. De mala gana, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, con la pesada bolsa sobre sus hombros. Probablemente tendría dolor de espalda al momento en que llegara a casa.

La suave luz del sol se escurría dentro de la escuela, con un caluroso aire a pesar de las persistentes nubes por encima que comenzaban a cubrir el sol. Más oscuro de lo esperado, Barry esperaba que no lloviera en su camino de vuelta, aunque, conociendo su suerte...

"¡Allen!" La voz de Wally lo llamó desde el otro lado del edificio mientras se acercaba, llevando ya su herramienta para Lacrosse aferrada en su mano. Barry ni siquiera respondió mientras Wally continuaba hablando "Tu novio está aquí para recogerte." Dijo, con una evidente burla en su voz.

Golpeado por la sorpresa de dicha oración, Barry tambaleo y tropezó en el primer paso que dio mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento, intentando apenas mantener el equilibrio, antes de terminar cayendo por las escaleras. Su corazón golpeó varias veces debido a la repentina caída, con su cerebro gritando en pánico, seguro de que había estado a punto de romper su cabeza, partirse el cuello o romper su tobillo.

Al momento en que nuevamente estaba en pie, aunque con las piernas inestables y su cerebro reordenándose, poco a poco, las palabras de Wally hicieron eco en su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y abrió su boca para gritar algo, preguntarle a Wally qué demonios le ocurría, pero el beta ya no se encontraba a la vista.

"¿Qué?" murmuró, recorriendo los ojos por el terreno, intentando encontrar algún rostro familiar en ese océano de extraños.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó una voz familiar desde atrás, con un dejo juguetón y de burla en su voz.

Con el ceño fruncido, Barry se dio la vuelta y acomodo el bolso sobre sus hombros, encontrándose cara a cara con Oliver a solo dos pasos de él, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, y una suave sonrisa comenzando a asomarse en sus labios, además de un brillo en sus ojos.

"Sí. Apenas. Sí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No me digas que nuevamente hay duendes en la reserva. Lo juro, después de la última vez-"

"No hay duendes en la reserva." Resopló Oliver, rodando los ojos. Lo cual, hey, era una reacción completamente justificada, Barry odiaba los duendecillos." Dijiste que tu coche se averió. Te llevaré." Dijo Oliver.

"Oh, genial. Gracias." Respondió Barry, intentando desesperadamente de no pensar en lo que Wally había dicho mientras seguía a Oliver al Camaro. Sin duda se había estado burlando de Barry. Incluso si no sonara así.

Hablaría con él sobre ello más tarde.

"¿Quieres ir a Hattie?" Preguntó Oliver mientras ponía su coche en marcha, con el motor ronroneando por debajo de ellos.

Barry se quejó, con su boca babeando de solo pensar en esas deliciosas papas fritas y hamburguesa en su boca. "Amigo, sí."

Los labios de Oliver se abrieron en una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía sus lentes de sol y salía del estacionamiento de regreso a la ciudad.

Todos los pensamientos de Wally desaparecieron de la mente de Barry en cuestión de segundos.


	8. Harrison.

"Oh por dios. Oh por dios. Estoy muriendo. Eso es todo. Este es el final de la línea. Estoy muerto. Se acabó. Dile a mi padre que lo amo. Dile a Eddie que lo amo. Borra mi historial de internet. Prométemelo Ollie. Prométemelo que lo harás." Jadeó Barry mientras se arrastraba por las escaleras.

Desde unos pocos pasos por encima de él, Oliver se volteó, levantando una ceja. "No estás muriendo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez...? No espera, no respondas eso." Tartamudeo Barry, apoyándose en la pared. Una gota de sudor recorría su sien y mandíbula, antes de perderse por el cuello de su camisa.

"Tal vez si pones más energía en caminar y menos en hablar." Aconsejó Oliver en broma.

Barry ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. "Púdrete. No todos podemos ser criaturas de la noche. Ni siquiera te falta la respiración, idiota."

"Yo trabajé más." Respondió Oliver, con la comisura de los labios inclinándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

"¡Yo juego Lacrosse!" exclamó Barry agitando las manos para enfatizar.

Oliver no respondió. En su lugar, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó su otra ceja, teniendo ahora ambas elevadas. Lucho contra el impulso de reír, sabiendo que eso solo estimularía a Barry en una climatizada sátira.

"Wow, golpe bajo tío." Murmuró Barry, con los labios formando un puchero mientras entendía claramente lo que Oliver estaba insinuando.

"Vamos. Una vez más."

"Puedes cargarme." Anunció Barry, ampliando la boca en una sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba, Oliver rodó los ojos, antes de girar sobre sus talones y comenzar nuevamente el ascenso. "Amigo, ¿en serio? Lo menos que puedes hacer es esperar." Se quejó Barry, mientras comenzaba a moverse a través de las escaleras.

Oliver lo esperaba fuera del Loft, con el hombro izquierdo apoyado contra la puerta mientras observaba con una sonrisa juguetona como Barry se arrastraba el último par de pasos, nuevamente jadeando.

"Dijiste que querías entrenar más." Le recordó Oliver, con un tono en su voz que hizo que Barry lo mirara.

"Sí, dije 'entrenar'. No 'morir'. No tenías que trapear el piso conmigo."

"Podrías haber pedido que me detuviera."

"¡Estaba bien! Solo necesitas vivir en algún lugar sin siete mil pisos. O al menos con un ascensor. En serio. Piensa en los débiles aquí." Se quejó Barry, tropezando en el último paso. Paso una mano por su enmarañado cabello sudado, dejando que sobresalga en todas las direcciones.

"Creí que odiabas ser llamado débil."

"Déjame procesarlo, Ollie." Declaró Barry, dejando caer los hombros a modo de derrota. Oliver sonrió mientras se deslizaba a abrir la puerta del Loft, deteniéndose casi inmediatamente al tener a Harrison a la vista leyendo en el sofá, luciendo como si perteneciera allí, pretendiendo no haber oído que ambos ya venían. "Ugh, si ya tiene su propia casa, ¿por qué está aquí?" Se quejó Barry una vez que ya se encontraba a un lado de Oliver.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Has visto estas ventanas? ¿Y la altura del techo? Por favor. Mi lugar, aunque esté más amueblado, y sin agujeros en las paredes, no tiene esta vista." Comentó Harrison irónicamente, levantando la vista de su libro. "Hueles como una pocilga."

"No eres muy agradable." Escupió Barry, secándose el sudor de la frente. "Me voy a la ducha." agregó, rozando inconscientemente sus dedos contra la cadera de Oliver mientras pasaba por delante hacia las escaleras de caracol. Sus ojos se estrecharon al pasar frente a Harrison, casi evaluando al antiguo alfa para temas más ocultos.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Harrison?" suspiró Oliver mientras se quitaba la camiseta manchada ligeramente de sudor.

"¿Qué tipo de día y año es este dónde un tío no puede solo visitar a su sobrino sin alguna razón?" Cuestionó Harrison sarcásticamente.

Oliver lanzó una sonrisa burlona sobre su hombro mientras se ponía una desgastada camiseta verde oliva, la cual tenía una ligera esencia a Barry. Aparentemente el adolescente la había usado recientemente.

"Entonces," Comenzó nuevamente Harrison. "Las cosas parecen ir bien entre ustedes dos."

Oliver levantó una ceja.

"Bueno, si sus esencias se mezclan aquí y en sus ropas, quiero decir que son cercanos. Eso es bueno." Harrison se puso de pie, siguiendo a Oliver a la cocina.

"No estamos juntos." Comentó Oliver secamente, con la cabeza en el congelador, ya que la parte de abajo guardaba una gran cantidad de botellas de Red Bull de Barry que guardaba para el jugo de naranja.

"Oh, ¿en serio? Podrías haberme engañado. Me engañaste." Respondió Harrison, siempre tranquilamente.

Oliver detuvo su búsqueda con el tono de Harrison haciendo eco en su mente. Se enderezo y se enfrentó a su tío, endureciendo los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Qué planeas?" Preguntó sin rodeos ni sutilezas.

"¿Planear? Nada. ¿'Saber'? Eso es algo completamente distinto." Sonrió Harrison.

"Harrison." gruño Oliver, con ganas de dejar ir una pequeña parte de su control.

"¿Qué sabes sobre los 'compañeros', Oliver?

La pregunta tomo a Oliver por sorpresa; abriendo la boca ligeramente para gruñir o responder, pero su cerebro parecía tener dificultades para realizar una. Los compañeros eran un mito que conocía. Un cuento de hadas que su madre solía contarles cuando eran niños antes de ir a dormir.

"Solo digo. Deberías leer un poco, y también algo de como 'reclamar'. Y pronto." Aconsejo Harrison crípticamente. "Pero estoy contento, lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos es bueno. Necesitas eso Oliver" Agregó, y casi lucia sincero. Oliver se quedó perplejo; no había oído decir a Harrison nada sincero en casi ocho años.

En el momento en que su cerebro finalmente entendió las palabras de Harrison, el antiguo alfa ya se había ido. En su lugar, lo reemplazo el familiar golpe de los pies descalzos de Barry golpeando los peldaños de las escaleras mientras descendía desde el baño, recién duchado y rebosando agotamiento. Llevaba un par de pantalones viejos de chándal de Oliver y una camiseta gris, la cual quedaba suelta en su esbelto cuerpo. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con las piernas extendidas hacia delante mientras intentaba alcanzar el control remoto, cambiando alguna basura que Cisco había estado viendo antes.

Oliver agarró su vaso de zumo de naranja y una botella fría de Red Bull antes de unirse a él en la sala de estar. Le entrego su vaso a Barry, colocando el suyo en la mesa de café, antes de recoger a Barry. Se estaba acostumbrando a ser movido, Barry era dócil al agarre de Oliver, dejando que el alfa se recostara en medio del sillón, antes de que Barry se dejara caer sobre él. Se encontraba medio enrollado con el hombre lobo, con las piernas colgando sobre Oliver, por lo que sus pies estaban entre sus piernas, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, metiéndose a sí mismo bajo la barbilla de Oliver. Los brazos de Oliver se ubicaban alrededor de Barry, con la mano izquierda descansando en la curva de su cadera, y la derecha apoyada en la mitad de su muslo, sosteniéndolo cerca.

"¿Dónde está Harrison?" Preguntó Barry, medio dormido, con los latidos de su corazón ya disminuyendo.

"Se fue." Murmuró Oliver, intentando no pensar en las palabras de Harrison cuando volteó su cabeza hacia Barry, presionando su nariz en su cabeza e inhalando profundamente.

"¿Qué quería?"

"¿Con Harrison? ¿Quién sabe?" Se medió encogió de hombros Oliver, mientras bajaba el sonido de la televisión.

"Espero que sepas que no voy a moverme, como siempre. Me has roto Queen. Prepárate para las consecuencias." Dijo Barry después de unos minutos en los que Oliver se había convencido que se había quedado dormido. Se río entre dientes, recorriendo suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mano izquierda de Barry. Barry se estremeció bajo el tacto y se inclinó más cerca del pecho de Oliver, mientras dejaba caer su mano derecha en la cadera de Oliver.

"No te voy a cargar." Respondió Oliver.

"Bastardo."


	9. Sr. Allen.

Barry se despertó ahogando un gemido, con los ojos llorosos y parpadeando rápidamente, mientras la pálida luz de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana a su lado. Juraba que nunca se había sentido tan cómodo en su cama como se sentía en este momento. Su almohada estaba en el ángulo perfecto, lo suficientemente rellenada para que amortiguara tanto su cabeza como su cuello. Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, con las extremidades torcidas parcialmente bajo las gruesas cubiertas que lo tapaban hasta su mejilla, convirtiéndolo casi en un capullo. Estaba cálido, lo suficiente para no quedar sudado o sentirse desagradable; Y en este momento nada sonaba mejor que darse la vuelta y volver a dormir.

Un suave resoplido al lado de su cuello le alertó del hecho que no estaba solo, y después reconoció rápidamente la sensación de una grande y caliente mano por debajo de su camisa, sobre su estómago. Las callosas yemas de los dedos por encima de su piel; y mucho más abajo, una pierna le rozo la pantorrilla, justo donde el pantalón del pijama se había subido durante la noche.

Barry volteó la cabeza para ver a su compañero de cama, conteniendo una sonrisa que crecía por sus labios cuando su vista lo encontró.

Barry contuvo la risa que burbujeaba en su garganta al ver la vista que le daba Oliver; Su cabello, por lo general perfectamente peinado, ahora hecho un desastre, con la mitad aplastado contra la parte superior de su cabeza, y la otra mitad en puntas hacia arriba y afuera. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, con un ronquido casi infantil escapando por entre sus labios en cada inhalación, y mostrando indirectamente sus dientes sobre su labio inferior. Su rostro estaba relajado, abierto y algo vulnerable, haciéndolo lucir menor que los veinticuatro años que tenía.

Se veía mejor de lo que lucía la noche anterior, al colarse por su ventana cuando la luna llena alcanzó su punto más alto, manteniendo apenas su lobo bajo control. Se había desmayado en la cama de Barry antes de que tuvieran una conversación apropiada; No es que fueran exactamente nuevos en compartir una cama.

Por un breve instante, Barry se debatió mentalmente en pegarse aún más hacia el pecho de Oliver y acomodarse para volver a dormir, sin importarle si llegaba tarde a la escuela en vez de levantarse; Pero antes de que cualquier opción ganara, un asqueroso tono emanaba de su teléfono vibrando, su alarma se había activado.

El ruido golpeo los oídos de Barry, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de desenredarse del apretado agarre del hombre lobo, y medio dormido paso por encima de su cuerpo y agarro el teléfono sobre su mesita de noche al otro lado de la cama. Aun parcialmente dormido, Oliver se quejó y se enterró en la cama, tratando de envolverse completamente alrededor de Barry.

Dejando caer su teléfono ahora tranquilo a un lado de su cama, Barry se sometió a la tortura de estar completamente despierto, y salir de la bodega de Oliver. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, agarrando vagamente un conjunto de ropa limpia del suelo de camino al baño, dejando al alfa dormir.

Barry omite su dormitorio después de la ducha, con la intención de agarrar su mochila después de tener el desayuno. Le faltaba un último paso, cuando volteo en la esquina de la cocina, y se detuvo en seco al ver a su padre sentado en la pequeña y ovalada mesa, mirando por encima un expediente con una mirada atenta en su rostro.

"Papá." Dijo Barry, con indicio de sospecha en su tono mientras se acercaba a la cocina, para ir directamente al armario de los cereales.

"Barry." Respondió su padre en un tono similar. "¿Quieres decirme porque hay un hombre lobo de veintiún años en tu cama?" Preguntó, con un tono que sugería algo que Barry no quería pensar.

Sorprendido, Barry dejó caer la caja de Lucky Charms de sus manos al mostrador, antes de tropezar con sus propios pies cuando se volteo a mirar a su padre, con la boca completamente abierta.

"Porque ahora sabrás que esto significa que tendremos que tener una conversación directa, nosotros tres. No es que no confíe en Oliver, porque lo hago, estoy contento de que finalmente los dos dejaran de bailar alrededor del otro, ¿pero en serio Barry? ¿En un día de escuela? ¿Mientras estoy en casa? Y cuando aún existe el tema que es seis años mayor que tú." Explico rápidamente su padre, con voz severa, mientras señalaba a Barry con el dedo.

La mente de Barry se aceleró mientras trataba de mantenerse a día con todo lo que su padre estaba diciendo, pero con el tiempo todo lo que pudo responder fue, "¿¡Qué!? Papá, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"De ti y Oliver. ¿De qué crees que estoy hablando?"

"Yo- Yo-" Tartamudeo Barry, pasando una mano por su cabello desordenado, "Estoy tan confundido."

"Chico, ¿sabes que estoy bien con todo esto cierto? ¿Estabas preocupado de que no lo estaría? ¿Por eso no me dijiste, porque pensabas que no aprobaría que tú y Oliver estén juntos?"

Barry negó con la cabeza, aclarando su mente de todos los pensamientos en conflicto y la confusión mientras trataba de enfocarse en lo que le decía el mayor de los Allen. "Papá. Oliver y yo no estamos juntos." Explico Barry, con la voz ronca repentinamente por el cansancio.

"No tienes que mentirme más, Barry."

"¡Papá, no estoy mintiendo! Oliver y yo realmente no estamos saliendo. Sólo somos amigos. Además, sabrías si estuviera saliendo con alguien, créeme."

Era el turno del Sr. Allen de sacudir la cabeza esta vez, claramente tratando de procesar este nuevo giro de acontecimientos. "Pero, ¿por qué estaba sobre tu cama? Ese no es el comportamiento normal de amigo, Barry. Ambos eran literalmente una persona, no podía decir donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro."

Barry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban ante la imagen que su padre creo, avergonzándose de haber sido vistos abrazados tan cerca del otro. "A Oliver le resulta más fácil estar con la manada en luna llena, así que se queda conmigo. Pero eso es todo; juro que nada ocurrió, solo dormimos." Barry extendió sus manos en señal de rendición al ver que su padre comenzaba nuevamente a discutir sobre ellos durmiendo juntos.

"¿Por qué no hacer una noche de manada en el Loft todos juntos?" Se encogió el Sr. Allen detrás de su taza de café.

"En realidad no es aconsejable. Se pueden volver muy posesivos durante la luna llena, una persona hace algo equivocado y de repente se transforma en la tercera guerra mundial. Accidentes. ¿Sabes? Es más fácil por separado." Respondió Barry, haciendo una ligera mueca ante el recuerdo de Oliver agarrando a Caitlin del sofá con un gruñido furioso cuando intento sentarse al lado de Barry durante la luna llena hace unos meses. Oliver había sido extrañamente posesivo una semana después de eso.

Barry no quería saber nada más.

"¿Cómo Oliver le hacía frente antes? No debe ser un gran problema." Cuestionó el Sr. Allen, dejando la taza en la parte superior del plato de su desayuno.

Barry se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. En realidad, nunca pregunté. Todo lo que Oliver me dijo es que estaba teniendo problemas al mantenerse en control en la luna llena, y que el estar cerca de la manada lo ayudaba. Ha estado viniendo a mi desde entonces."

"Entonces, ¿esta no es la primera vez que duerme en tu cama?" Preguntó el Sr. Allen con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, y las cejas levantadas.

Barry dejó escapar un largo y extendido suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos con incredulidad por haber revelado ese fragmento de información. Es por esto que no era buena idea mencionar que Barry dormía con frecuencia con Oliver en la misma cama cuando el Sr. Allen tenía turno de noche.

"¿Tal vez?", respondió Barry, esperando que su padre no dijera nada más.

"Bueno," comenzó resoplando el Sr. Allen mientras se levantaba, "Al menos sé que no es un asesino. Y sabe que tengo balas de acónito."

"¡Papá!" Amonestó Barry, esperando profundamente que Oliver siguiera durmiendo. Lo que era poco probable.

El Sr. Allen levanto las manos. "Hey, es mi prerrogativa como padre, y como agente de la ley decir estas cosas. Él sabe que puedo hacer que un asesinato parezca un accidente. Pero lo mismo va para ti. Si le haces daño, vamos a tener que conversar. Palabras muy fuertes." Dijo el Sr. Allen con severidad, apuntando con un dedo a Barry. "Mientras que estés a salvo."

"¡Oh dios mío, papá, por última vez, no estamos saliendo!" Le discutió Barry mientras rodaba los ojos.

El Sr. Allen murmuró, fingiendo estar de acuerdo, como si pensara que Barry lo negaba. "Lo que digas hijo. Dile a Oliver que use la puerta principal la próxima vez. Te veré más tarde."

Y con un rápido movimiento de mano, el Sr. Allen se marchó, dejando a Barry de pie en la cocina, con la cabeza entre sus manos, sin saber si reír o llorar, hasta que Oliver bajo, aun con cara de sueño y medio dormido, buscando algo de café.

De alguna manera, había dormido durante toda la conversación.


	10. Joe.

Oliver gruño cuando golpeo el botón de la máquina expendedora en repetidas ocasiones, con la esperanza de que si lo hacia las suficientes veces, escupiría lo que podría pasar como café. No ocurrió nada. En un ataque de ira, sus ojos brillaron mientras golpeaba el botón con la palma de su mano, empujándolo hasta el fondo con ninguna señal de que este volviera a salir.

Genial. Ahora había roto la estúpida cosa.

Antes de poder perforar el puño a través de la máquina, una cálida mano descansaba sobre la suya, con otra siendo colocada gentilmente sobre su hombro. Se volteó hacia el recién llegado, sin sentir sorpresa al ver la sonrisa reconfortante de Joe junto a él.

"¿Sabes que hay un truco para esta máquina? Aquí. Intenta esto." Dijo el, empujándolo hacia un lado con cuidado. Lo observo mientras tecleaba una serie de números, y el café comenzó a bajar desde el embudo al vaso de papel. Él lo recogió y se lo entrego cuando había terminado. "Es una maquina antigua." Se encogió de hombros, como si eso explicara todo.

"Gracias." dijo Oliver, tomando un sorbo de la bebida caliente.

"Vamos. Ven a sentarte un minuto." Puso una mano en su bíceps, llevándolo hacia una mesa apartada de la cafetería.

"Debería volver." Comenzó Oliver, apuntando con el pulgar por encima del hombro a la puerta detrás de él.

"Dos minutos, Oliver. Eso es todo lo que pido. Iris y Henry están con él, estará bien." Dijo Joe, tirando de su brazo un poco más fuerte.

Oliver dudo. Parte de él, la mayor parte de él, estaba desesperado por volver a Barry, incluso si aún estaba inconsciente. Sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, mantener un ojo en él, estar allí cuando despierte. Sin embargo, la otra parte de él, sabía que Joe nunca lo dejaría ir sin que Oliver se apaciguara, y tenía que terminar rápidamente con esto...

Relajo sus hombros y le indico para que avanzara primero, siguiéndolo a la pequeña y tambaleante mesa.

"Sabes que estará bien, ¿cierto, Oliver?" Comenzó tranquilamente Joe, tan pronto habían tomado asiento, poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba la taza de café, con su pulgar rozando sus labios para mantenerse a sí mismo alejado de la incertidumbre.

"Barry, desafortunadamente, tiene una inclinación de empujar a todos a su punto de ruptura por la preocupación antes de hacernos saber que está bien. Sabías que cuando tenía doce años, poco después de que Nora murió, los lleve a él e Iris al parque un día que Henry estaba trabajando, ¿y sabes lo que ocurrió?"

Oliver levantó la mirada, incapaz de detener por completo el aparente interés en la historia.

"Lo perdí. Miré hacia abajo para poner una pajita en la caja de jugo de Iris, ni siquiera un minuto, y lo siguiente que supe, es que Barry no estaba por ningún lado. Me asusté, estaba corriendo por el parque, gritándole, por dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Iris estaba llorando porque creyó que Barry había huido, estaba a dos minutos de llamar al departamento del Sr. Allen, ¿y sabes lo que hizo Barry?"

Oliver sacudió el cabeza, completamente paralizado por lo que Joe estaba diciendo.

"Solo se acercó a mí, y me preguntó porque estaba llorando en medio del parque." Exclamo Joe, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa en su cara. "Y para colmo, tenía dos pequeños ramos de flores que recogió, uno para mí, y otro para su padre, porque eso es lo que Henry solía hacer cuando su madre estaba mal y quería animarla."

Oliver contuvo una risa, dividido entre reírse de Barry por la aparente ignorancia del pánico de Joe, y casi llorar por la infinita tristeza de Barry al no comprender completamente porque Henry estaba triste. Al final, Oliver se quedó con la desesperada necesidad de abrazar a Barry y protegerlo.

"Casi le grité. Pero al ver ese pequeño niño, agarrando esas flores como una línea de vida y mirándome con esa felicidad, por primera vez en meses, no pude hacerlo. Creo que lo abrace hasta que se avergonzó."

Oliver se río ante eso.

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que, Barry, por causas ajenas a sí mismo, hace que las personas se preocupen por él. Sólo quiere que todos sean felices, y haría lo que sea por las personas que ama. Es como si de alguna manera, fuera muy protector sobre los que está interesado."

Oliver asintió, sin saber que decir ahora que el tono de la conversación se había vuelto sombrío otra vez.

"Pero va a estar bien. Los doctores solo lo indujeron al sueño para asegurarse de que se cure apropiadamente, eso es todo. No había nada roto, ni sangrado interno, solo unos cuantos golpes y moretones."

“Y las gigantes marcas de arañazos en el pecho por la arpía.” Añadió Oliver en silencio, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por dejar una vez más que Barry salga lastimado.

"No fue tu culpa, Oliver." Dijo Joe, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. "sabes que Barry es terco. Una vez que pone su mente en algo, es todo. Nada lo cambiará de opinión. Estoy contento, ahora hay una persona más que lo detendrá de salir herido todo el tiempo."

"Para ser honesto, ni siquiera creo poder mantenerlo cien por ciento seguro." Replico Oliver, levantando una ceja.

Joe soltó una carcajada, mientras la esquina de sus ojos se arrugaba ligeramente. "Eso es un punto." Dijo el, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño. "Sabes, sé que realmente nunca dije nada, y sé que ustedes dos lo han estado manteniendo en secreto todo este tiempo. A veces creo que es mejor de esa manera, teniendo una gran... manada, como la tienes ahora, tienes que mantener algunas cosas en privado. Pero estoy feliz de que ambos dejaran finalmente de bailar alrededor del otro. Siempre han hecho un buen equipo, ambos, y sé que uno hace feliz al otro, y eso hace que ambos sean necesarios para proteger al otro. Pero estoy realmente contento de que se tengan el uno al otro. Por lo tanto, tienes mi apoyo y mi bendición. Aunque para comenzar no la necesitan. Solo, quiero que sepas eso." Dijo Joe, dándole a Oliver una sonrisa maternal que no había recibido en casi una década.

Se sentó allí, sin palabras mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar lo que Joe estaba insinuando. Claro, Oliver sabía que él y Barry hacían un buen equipo; Sus actitudes y personalidades reaccionaban frente a los demás lo suficiente para que ocasionalmente se encontraran y discutieran, sin embargo, su pasión y protección los atraía hacia un mismo objetivo; ¿Pero Joe estaba dando a entender lo que él creía que él estaba dando a entender?

Justo cuando Oliver intento abrir la boca para decir algo, posiblemente de corregirla sobre la naturaleza de su relación con Barry (que eran amigos, amigos cercanos, posiblemente -o al menos para Oliver- mejores amigos, pero nada más), un latido familiar y el ruidoso golpe de las zapatillas de deporte resonó sobre el suelo de linóleo, derrapando en la esquina de la cafetería. Iris se lanzó a ellos, con más ánimos y energía del que había visto desde que Barry había sido ingresado hace tres días, con una amplia sonrisa, casi eufórica en su rostro, y sus ojos iluminados.

"¡Está despierto! ¡Barry! ¡Está despierto!" Exclamó Iris, con los ojos brillando entre Joe y Oliver mientras se balanceaba de un pie a otro.

Y así, todos los pensamientos de corregir a Joe volaron por la ventana. Oliver tenía una nueva prioridad.

Barry.


	11. Dr. Martin.

Oliver suspiró mientras miraba nuevamente su muñeca, torciendo ligeramente el brazo para obtener una mejor visión. No podía creer que de nuevo estuviera aquí, esposado en una banca a las afueras de la oficina del Sr. Allen. Él sabía que probablemente podría romperlas, en realidad lo había hecho antes, cuando Barry había estado jugando con ellas y accidentalmente los esposo juntos; Pero no es algo que a él o al Sr. Allen le gustaría explicar a los demás. Además, se imaginó que no le daría ningún punto con el mayor de los Allen, viendo la forma en que había sido arrestado.

En el banco a su lado, el Dr. Martin enderezó la espalda y se sentó contra el muro, con ambas manos esposadas colgadas entre sus piernas. Probablemente también podría librarse de ellas, pero por la misma razón que Oliver, escogía no hacerlo.

Habían estado vigilando una casa abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, después de que el Dr. Martin hubiera oído rumores de un par de cazadores sin código usando esa casa como una base, y les había ido bien; habían obtenido un vistazo de uno de los cazadores, con quien previamente se había reunido el Dr. Martin, pero antes de que pudieran descubrir quién era el otro, la policía llegó, y cuando no pudieron encontrar una excusa plausible del porque solo estaban sentados en un coche en una calle oscura por varias horas, habían sido arrestados.

Oliver no podía culpar al ayudante del Sr. Allen, incluso él tenía que admitir que estaban siendo sospechosos. Además, era una novata, y el Sr. Allen no podía decirle exactamente a todo el mundo que los dejara siempre libres. Demonios, ni siquiera hacia eso por Barry.

"Al parecer tu novio está aquí para sacarte." Dijo el Dr. Martin humildemente, lo que hizo que la mirada de Oliver se dirigiera hacia la entrada principal. Oliver lo siguió con su mirada, maldiciéndose internamente cuando vio a Barry, vestido con solo un par de pantalones de chándal de Oliver, una de sus camisetas, y con su sudadera roja con capucha colgando sobre sus hombros. Su cabello era un desastre, apuntando diferentes direcciones como si hubiera estado pasando constantemente sus manos por él. Sus ojos brillaron cuando Barry paso, sonriendo maliciosamente a Oliver.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Preguntó Oliver tan pronto había desaparecido Barry por la puerta, registrando las palabras que el Dr. Martin acababa de decir.

El Dr. Martin no dijo nada, en vez de eso se limitó a levantar una ceja mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

"No estamos saliendo." Soltó Oliver, apoyando la cabeza sobre la ventana de vidrio con un golpe sordo.

"Mi error. Solo creí..." el Dr. Martin se encogió de hombros mientras se inclinaba.

Oliver miró hacia el lado, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear la cabeza mientras levantaba una ceja, diciéndole en silencio al cazador que continuara.

"Iris hizo un comentario sobre que ustedes dos estaban juntos. Solo lo asumí." El Dr. Martin se encogió de hombros.

"Todos han estado haciendo eso últimamente." Murmuró Oliver, más para sí mismo que para el Dr. Martin. La puerta principal se abrió una vez más, haciendo que el crujido de las bisagras llamara su atención. Esta vez, era Iris la que entraba, vestida con una vieja camiseta azul verdosa con la imagen de 'Ariel' en frente, un par de pantalones de chándal azul oscuro y su cabello atado con un moño desordenado. Hecho una mirada severa, casi desaprobándolos a ambos, y no por primera vez, Oliver estaba contento de que ella tuviera poca influencia sobre él, antes de que ella también desapareciera en la oficina del Sr. Allen.

"Nunca me había dado esa mirada." Murmuró el Dr. Martin melancólicamente.

Oliver no dijo nada; en cambio, solo cerró los ojos esperando a que comenzaran las burlas. Cerró sus ojos y mantuvo oído a la conversación que ocurría detrás de él, como un hábito que había adquirido, haciendo una mueca cuando oyó una risa familiar en voz alta, casi estridente. A su vez siguió los latidos del corazón de Barry, los cuales eran relativamente ruidosos en la estación casi vacía, algo que de alguna manera calmaba sus otros sentidos. Se había acostumbrado al sonido del corazón de Barry cuando cerraba los ojos, el cual lo dejaba a la deriva, antes de que la oficina se abriera con fuerza, sacudiéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

Barry salió primero, con alegría en sus ojos cuando se encontró con Oliver. Sintió que su cara se adaptaba a su ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba con la espalda recta, con las palmas de las manos agarrando el borde de la banca mientras tensaba su mandíbula. Barry oculto la que podría ser la madre de todas esas malditas sonrisas con una mano, la otra cruzada sobre su estómago y descansaba bajo su codo doblado. Observo, de pie junto a Oliver, como si lo estuviera estudiando.

"¿Así que oí que estas de vuelta asustando, Ollie? ¿Sentado en un auto a oscuras fuera de la casa de señoras de edad a las dos de la mañana?" Barry chasqueo con la lengua con una sonrisa, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus pies, claramente disfrutando el espectáculo.

"Barry." Gruño Oliver, dejando que sus ojos destellaran en un rojo vibrante.

"Solo digo Oliver, está completamente bien para mi si quieres sentarte en la casa de alguna mujer por horas y horas. Solo no seas demasiado sospechoso." Barry se movió hacia delante, susurrando mientras daba consejos.

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras reía, mirando hacia la estación, y dios, en momentos como este Oliver deseaba azotar a Barry contra las paredes, o al menos ser un poco más duro. Pensaría dos veces antes de burlarse tanto de Oliver.

Tal vez.

"Barry. Sácame de aquí." Gruñó Oliver lentamente, sacudiendo los brazos mientras las esposas chocaban con la barra de metal bajo la banca.

"Sí, está bien. Aguafiestas." Barry le hizo un gesto a uno de los agentes, riendo suavemente entre dientes mientras daba un paso hacia el lado. Iris salió de la oficina, seguida del Sr. Allen que lucía un poco decepcionado.

"No se dejen atrapar nuevamente en eso. Realmente no quiero explicarle a la Sra. Henderson el por qué nuevamente uno de ustedes estaba sentado frente a su casa." Dijo John mientras el agente abría las esposas de Oliver. Flexiono sus muñecas, al ver que las marcas rojas comenzaban a desaparecer.

"Claro que si Sr. Allen." Respondió el Dr. Martin mientras esperaba su turno.

El agente abrió la segunda de las esposas de Oliver, moviéndose a un lado para que Oliver pudiera ponerse de pie. Barry arrastro los pies para acercarse, guiñándole juguetonamente a Oliver mientras se metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera con capucha.

"Oliver, ¿nos vemos en la cena mañana?" Preguntó el Sr. Allen, aunque sin dar lugar a negativas.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Oliver, poniendo una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Barry para que se moviera.

"Vamos lobo terrorífico. Me hiciste venir a recogerte un sábado por la noche, lo menos que puedes hacer es conseguirme un batido." Anunció Barry, despidiéndose de su padre y el Dr. Martin, y dándole un guiño a Iris mientras ponía sus manos sobre Oliver y lo arrastraba fuera de la estación.

"¡Vayan directamente a casa!" Gritó el Sr. Allen a sus espaldas mientras se retiraban, a pesar de que todos sabían que era inútil.

Oliver dejó que Barry lo condujera a un pequeño comedor veinticuatro horas, compró tres platos de desayuno (panqueques, dos con miel de arce adicional, uno con una pequeña cantidad) y una buena cantidad de café para ellos, considerando que eran cerca de las seis de la mañana. Se llevaron la comida a casa, y se metieron bajo las mantas en la cama de Barry, mientras que el plato del Sr. Allen quedo en el microondas para cuando volviera un par de horas más tarde, antes de caer dormidos en un lio de piernas enredadas, las palabras del Dr. Martin habían quedado olvidadas hace mucho tiempo y en lugar solo tres palabras resonaban en el cerebro de Oliver.

_Barry. Seguro. Casa._


	12. Felicity.

Barry entro en la tranquila biblioteca de la escuela con un fuerte, casi desagradable bostezo. Aún le quedaban tres clases durante el día, de las cuales aún tenía dos con tarea pendiente. Sus planes del día anterior para ponerse al día, habían sido impedidos por Oliver quien lo arrastro a entrenar un poco más, por lo que además de estar mortalmente cansado y con toda su tarea pendiente, también estaba con demasiados dolores.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas en la esquina más tranquila de la biblioteca, esparciendo su deprimente cantidad de tarea sobre la mesa en frente de él. Luego abrió el primer conjunto de notas, inglés, y con un derrotado gemido, dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con un rotundo y doloroso golpe.

Después de un tiempo indeterminado, un golpe más pequeño hizo eco a través de la mesa de madera, mientras una silla en frente de él era arrastrada y un cuerpo se sentaba agraciadamente en ella. Miro hacia arriba, con la barbilla aun apoyada sobre la mesa, de una manera tan incómoda que estaba seguro que lo dejaría con un calambre de cuello si se quedaba así por más tiempo. Sus ojos se posaron en lo alto, la taza de café sobre su cabeza, para luego dirigirse a la familiar y sonriente cara que tomaba un sorbo de su propia taza, antes de volver a mirar la taza de café, asegurándose que no eran alucinaciones. Se sentó rápidamente, girando levemente la cabeza mientras tomaba la taza desde las alturas. La olió tentativamente antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo, el ligero escozor de su lengua fue seguido por el calor del café que quemo su garganta, iluminando su cerebro como fuegos artificiales.

"Oh dios mío. Felicity, te amo. ¿Qué te debo por traerme café?" Gimió Barry, tomando otro sorbo aún más grande. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, los ojos de Felicity centellearon de manera que significaba que estaba feliz de tener a alguien más en el bolsillo.

"Puedes hacernos Pierogi esta noche donde Oliver." Sugirió mirando su propio café.

Barry entrecerró los ojos, mientras su cerebro cansado finalmente entendía que ella había planeado esto. "Manejas un trato difícil, Smoak."

"Si, lo hago. Eres afortunado de salir con tu dignidad intacta."

"¿Qué hizo Wally que hicieras?" Preguntó Barry, entrecerrando los ojos una vez más mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa hacia delante.

Felicity río alegremente. "No quieres saber. Hemos tomado una decisión en conjunto de no volver a hablar de ello, por el bien de todos."

"Espero que tengas evidencia fotográfica." murmuró Barry, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

Felicity le guiño el ojo, causando que Barry riera en voz alta, atrayendo la atención no deseada de una pareja de estudiantes a su derecha. Los ignoró.

"Así que, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?" habló Felicity, mientras sus ojos se iban brevemente a su pecho. Barry siguió su mirada inconscientemente, esperando que no hubiera nada vergonzoso en él.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tú y Oliver?" Dio a entender, moviendo la cabeza en un intento de que entendiera a que se refería. "¿Están juntos?"

Barry gimió. Frotando una mano sobre su rostro con cansancio. "Oh Jesús. No estamos saliendo Felicity."

"¿Qué?" Dijo con tono burlón mientras fruncía el ceño.

"No estamos juntos. Sólo somos amigos. Salimos mucho, sí, pero eso es todo."

La boca de Felicity se abrió ligeramente a medida que sus cejas se juntaban por la confusión. Su boca se abría y cerraba, antes de volverse a abrir, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

"¿Perdón?"

"Felicity, escúchame. ¿Oliver y yo? Amigos. Nada más."

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sí! En serio. ¿Por qué nadie entiende eso?"

"¿Debido a que los dos no actúan como amigos?" Afirmo Felicity, como si fuera obvio.

"¡Lo hacemos! Pasamos el rato, ya sabes, como lo hacen los amigos." Respondió Barry, mientras movía una mano para enfatizar su punto.

"Barry." Comenzó Felicity mientras se frotaba la frente con cansancio. "Eres la primera persona a la que va cuando está molesto, o cuando siente que está perdiendo el control. Ambos enloquecen con lo que sea que estemos luchando si el otro resulta herido. No lo niegues." Le interrumpió levantando una mano cuando él abría la boca para responder. "Lo hemos visto. Golpeaste un Kelpie en el rostro cuando golpeó a Oliver por la espalda. Ni siquiera lo hirió, solo lo aturdió. Él arranco la cabeza de una arpía limpiamente cuando casi te mató. Sin dudarlo. Sin pensarlo. Yo lo vi, estaba tan enojado y salvaje, fue aterrador. Y es de Oliver de quien estamos hablando."

"Siempre es así cuando uno de nosotros se lesiona gravemente."

"Era como si él no estuviera. Como si estuviera fuera de control o algo así."

Barry se encogió de hombros, sin saber que más decir. Comprendía por qué Oliver era así, tan animal, Dios, odiaba usar esa palabra cuando era para uno de ellos, hacia él más que nadie, le dolía. Oliver había perdido mucho, y Barry sabía eso, a pesar de su mala disposición y sus malas caras, se preocupaba por todos y no quería perder a nadie más.

"Además. Cuida de ti cuando estás enfermo; nunca se alejó de tu lado cuando estabas inconsciente en el hospital hace un par de meses, incluso cuando tu papá estaba allí; te recogió de la escuela cuando tu Jeep se averió; van al cine todo el tiempo, y paga los boletos y la comida; salen por el desayuno, almuerzo y cena todo el tiempo, incluso a veces solo por aperitivos; pasan prácticamente cada momento del día, cuando no estás en la escuela, pegados. Y en las raras ocasiones en que no están juntos, se escriben o llaman. Te he visto. Prácticamente viven juntos. Ambos observan felizmente lo que sea que hace el otro; discuten como un viejo matrimonio; y tienen sus propias pequeñas señales, bromas y miradas." Explicó Felicity, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras contaba con los dedos.

"Somos manada, Felicity. Así que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, no es gran cosa. Cisco pasa tiempo con Iris y Eddie; tú y Wally se tienen el uno al otro, Caitlin y Ronnie son inseparables. Somos los únicos dos que quedan, lo hacemos funcionar."

"Barry. Si se trata de 'hacer que funcione' por el bien de la manada, no serían tan cercanos. Entre tú y Wally hacen que funcione."

"Aunque Wally es un imbécil. Oliver es un idiota, pero es un idiota como yo. Es parte de nuestro encanto."

Felicity levantó la ceja ante eso. "Barry. Duermen juntos. Y sé que no es ese dormir juntos. Pero Ronnie los ha visto, y tu padre los ha visto. Duermes tanto en el Loft que tus olores prácticamente se adhirieron allí. Y la semana pasada Eddie se quejó de que toda tu cama huele a Oliver."

"Ayuda con las pesadillas." Se defendió Barry.

"Lo sé, Barry. Confía en mí, lo sé. Pero es Oliver de quien estamos hablando. El tipo tiene paredes sobre sus paredes. Ni siquiera uno de nosotros se sienta en su cama, pero a ti, te permite dormir con él. Eso tiene que decir algo, ni siquiera tu puedes negarlo."

"Felicity." Suspiro Barry, agotado por la repentina avalancha de información y revelaciones por la que su cerebro pasaba. No, no podía negarlo. Incluso tenía conocimiento desde hace un tiempo que las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos en relación a la manada. Oliver se había hecho más cercano a Barry. Seguro, eso no quería decir que repentinamente todo sería confesiones a corazón abierto, sentimientos y recuerdos; Oliver aún era un monosílabo estoico y malhumorado, como siempre, pero de vez en cuando sonreía, o se burlaba, o hacía algún comentario y Barry conseguía dar un vistazo a esa persona más vulnerable que escondía. Salía más cuando estaban solos, en algún lugar cómodo como en su casa o en el Loft; pero aún estaba más o menos oculta, especialmente alrededor de los otros miembros de la manada.

"No voy a negarlo. Pero lo que sea que hay entre mí y Oliver, es complicado ¿está bien? No quiero correr el riesgo de destruirlo."

Felicity se inclinó hacia delante, con una clara sinceridad en su rostro cuando puso una mano sobre la suya. "Lo sé, Barry. Pero, estas usando su camiseta."

Barry miro hacia su cuerpo, solo entonces dándose cuenta de que era por eso que le había dado esa mirada tan obvia antes. La camiseta verde oliva que claramente no pertenecía a él destacaba como un pulgar dolorido fuera de su atuendo habitual.

"No tienes que tener sexo para estar en una relación, Barry. Solo piensa en ello."

Barry se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejándolo desordenado. "Sí, está bien." Suspiro, aliviado de que la conversación había acabado cuando ella le lanzo una suave sonrisa y quito su mano de la suya, antes de volver a sus cuadernos.

Estaba tan jodido.


	13. Y la vez que si estaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo final, en serio gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer <3

"Has estado tranquilo hoy." Mencionó Oliver mientras se levantaba del sofá, ordenando la colección de tazas sucias de café que se habían acumulado durante la tarde.

"¿Mmh?" Barry apenas levantó la vista de su computadora, donde solo prestaba atención a la mitad de lo que estaba escrito, con su cerebro demasiado ocupado repasando la conversación anterior con Felicity. Las palabras habían estado rondando su cabeza toda la tarde, haciendo eco y burlándose de él, haciendo llamado a la obviedad de las cosas. Apenas había sido capaz de concentrarse en el resto de sus clases, y, en piloto automático, condujo después hacia el Loft. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba allí hasta hace un par de horas, e incluso desde entonces, su cerebro continuaba divagando.

"¿Barry?" Oliver chasqueo los dedos delante de su rostro, bloqueando su línea de visión. Eso fue suficiente para sacudir a Barry de todos sus pensamientos, y, cuando levanto la vista, se vio enfrentado a Oliver quien lo miraba consternado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Barry, mientras su débil cerebro intentaba desesperadamente de ponerse al día a la vez que el ceño fruncido del alfa se posaba sobre él.

"Te pregunte si estabas bien." Repitió Oliver, moviéndose para sentarse a un lado de Barry. Volteo su cuerpo para hacer frente al adolescente, con las rodillas golpeando contra Barry una vez que apoyo los codos sobre ellas.

"Sí, estoy bien, amigo. En serio. Completamente, en un doscientos por ciento bien. Totalmente." Respondió Barry, con voz ahogada y rota mientras forzaba la jovialidad a su tono.

"Barry." Dijo Oliver con una risa, mientras una suave sonrisa se formaba rápidamente en sus labios. "Sabes que soy un hombre lobo, ¿cierto?"

Barry tragó audiblemente mientras recorría la esquina superior ligeramente rayada de su computadora portátil. "Como si pudiera olvidarlo, todo el tiempo estas como 'grr' hacia mí." Bromeó, imitando un conjunto de colmillos con los dedos sobre su boca, mientras hacia una mala imitación de un gruñido.

Oliver rodó los ojos, y, con una alegría que lentamente había sido más y más común en él desde que se había acercado más a Barry, dejó que su mirada centelleara y sus colmillos descendieron, llevando su mandíbula de manera juguetona al cuello de Barry. Barry salto debido al repentino movimiento, al haber sido tomado por sorpresa.

"Muy divertido." Se quejó Barry cuando Oliver se apartó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en su rostro. Se puso de pie una vez más, moviéndose hacia la cocina para preparar las cosas antes de que llegara la manada. Barry se quedó mirando la pantalla de su computadora, mientras su conversación con Felicity regresaba a su mente. Él sabía que debía decir algo, ahora que al notarlo sería algo más difícil de ignorar; pero al mismo tiempo, no quería eso, esta facilidad, tranquilidad y plenitud que consiguió cuando estaba con Oliver desaparecería. Era como que todo en él se solucionaba cuando Oliver estaba cerca: los latidos de su Corazón se igualaban, su cerebro bajaba su velocidad, lo que le permitía pensar más y darle más tiempo. Estaba tranquilo con Oliver, al igual que cuando estaban separados, Barry sentía que flotaba a la deriva en el mar, pero tan pronto Oliver entraba a la habitación se sentía a salvo y seguro.

Anclado.

No podía perder eso, no podía perder lo que tenía con Oliver por dejar que sus sentimientos, sus verdaderos sentimientos, los únicos que ha estado escondiendo y negando por tanto tiempo casi como si fueran una segunda naturaleza, fueran conocidos.

Las palabras se atrapaban en su garganta, y sintió una presión sobre su esternón, como si parte de él luchara por no seguir adelante con esto.

Y, sin embargo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"Hey," tartamudeo Barry en silencio, con las palabras ahogándose en seco, como si las obligara a salir.

Oliver debe haber sentido el repentino cambio de atmósfera en el Loft, mientras tomaba uno o dos minutos para responder. "Ya te dije, Barry, no sé dónde van mis cejas cuando cambio." Las palabras se vieron forzadas, duramente en el vacío Loft mientras Oliver trataba de bromear.

Barry dejó escapar una risa sarcástica y entrecortada. "Creo que lo pondré en 'misterios de lo sobrenatural que nunca serán resueltos'. No, iba a preguntar..." Barry tragó saliva, cerrando la tapa de la computadora y colocándola en la base del sofá. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus codos descansaban en sus rótulas, con la mirada de determinación fija en el suelo entre sus pies. "¿Estamos saliendo?"

Desde la cocina, el ruidoso eco del choque de la cacerola cayendo al suelo retumbo en el Loft, seguido de una rápida sucesión de golpes vacíos, como si una serie de vasos plásticos se hubieran caído de la barra. "¿Qué?" Jadeó Oliver, en voz alta y tensa una vez que todo el ruido en la cocina se había detenido.

"¡No!" Comenzó rápidamente Barry, dándose cuenta finalmente de lo que había dicho. "Quiero decir. Como, somos, ¿sabes? Quiero decir... Es solo... Ah mierda." Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, dejando que sus uñas rasparan su piel, con la esperanza que poder lanzar todo lejos.

Sintió a Oliver salir de la cocina y moverse hacia el sofá nuevamente, tomando asiento al lado opuesto de la mesa de café. Envolvió sus manos suavemente alrededor de las muñecas de Barry, alejándolas lentamente de su rostro. "Hey, hey Barry. No te preocupes por ello, ¿está bien? Solo somos nosotros. Sólo soy yo."

Barry inhalo profundamente, antes de exhalar aún más fuerte. Evito la mirada de Oliver mientras buscaba su salida, centrando su mirada en los dedos de Oliver alrededor de su muñeca. "Bueno. Es solo. Algo que me llamo la atención, hemos sido señalados por un par, o más bien unos cuantos miembros de la manada, con mi papá incluido, de que en cierto modo estamos... juntos." Barry hizo una mueca, sabiendo que estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo al explicar. Dejo caer sus manos lejos de la bodega de Oliver, alejándose rápidamente un poco de la silla para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. No ayudaba el que Oliver estuviera frente a él, mirándolo de cerca, casi como si leyera su mente.

"No juntos juntos. Solo que, hacemos lo mismo que otras parejas, como Eddie e Iris o Caitlin y Ronnie, e incluso Wally y Felicity. Ya sabes, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y salimos al cine y a comer, ya sabes, vamos al supermercado a pesar de que no necesitamos ir juntos, y, quiero decir, dormimos juntos. Sé que comenzó como una manera de detener las pesadillas, pero no sé tú, al menos yo no he tenido pesadillas en meses, excepto que ahora ni siquiera puedo dormir sin tenerte allí. Y no sé, amigo. Es solo que, Felicity ha estado diciéndome todas estas cosas antes sobre cómo no necesitas tener sexo para estar en una relación, y no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que somos. ¿Estoy interpretando de más? ¿Estoy enloqueciendo? Porque se siente como si me estuviera volviendo loco. ¿Sabes qué? Sólo me iré. A casa. Y probablemente meta mi cabeza en un cubo de agua fría. ¿Está bien?"

Barry se puso de pie, con la computadora en mano listo para desaparecer, pero se encontró siendo detenido por una mano que lo sujetaba de su antebrazo. Miro por encima del hombro, con el Corazón acelerado en su pecho mientras sus ojos se encontraban con Oliver, viendo la familiar y ligeramente divertida mirada que al alfa le encantaba darle. Sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban bajo el peso de la mirada, siendo la mano de Oliver lo único que lo sostenía en posición vertical.

"Barry. Eres un idiota." Dijo Oliver suavemente, con un indicio de burla en su tono.

"Eso realmente no responde a mi pregunta." Murmuró Barry, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello con su mano libre.

Oliver rodó los ojos mientras sonreía. Quitó su mano del antebrazo de Barry, alejando la computadora de su agarre antes de dejarla gentilmente sobre la mesa de café a su lado. Se enderezó, llevando una mano a la cadera de Barry, con su dedo meñique cepillando debajo de su camiseta, contra la piel caliente de Barry, enviando ligeros escalofríos, mientras que la otra mano todo el cuello de Barry, justo debajo de la mandíbula, extendiendo el pulgar hasta la comisura de sus labios. Se acercó lentamente, arrastrando los pies hasta que todo lo que pudiera ver y respirar Barry fuera Oliver, y apenas rozo sus labios en contra de los de Barry. No se movió más, ni cerro su boca sobre la de Barry; en vez de eso, solo dejo que se tocaran, haciendo que Barry supiera lo que quería.

"¿Esto está bien?" el aliento de Oliver terminó sobre los labios de Barry, enviando un frío hormigueo sobre su cuello. Barry dejó escapar un gemido involuntario, antes de envolver su mano en la parte trasera del cuello de Oliver, acercándolo aún más mientras presionaba un beso con un fervor casi prohibido.

Oliver gimió en su boca a la vez que el beso se profundizo, acercando aún más a Barry, y llevando la mano sobre su cadera alrededor de su espalda, como si estuviera desesperado por tocar, probar y sumergirse. Las rodillas de Barry se doblaron para dejarse caer sobre Oliver, mientras que su mano libre agarro el tejido suave y desgastado de la camiseta negra de Oliver por los hombros, con la esperanza de mantenerse en posición vertical. Sin pensar, empujo a Oliver hacia atrás, tropezando con sus propios pies mientras los dirigía de vuelta al sofá. Oliver se sentó tan pronto la parte trasera de sus piernas golpeo los cojines, tirando hacia abajo a Barry para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre el hombre lobo. El agarre de Oliver se fortaleció cuando situó a Barry sobre su regazo, disfrutando del calor a través de las piernas y su pecho.

Los dedos de Barry arañaron la nuca de Oliver mientras tiraba el corto y fino cabello que encontraba allí, y a su vez gimiendo deliciosamente cuando Oliver respiraba en su boca. Los dedos de Oliver se agarraron en contra de su cadera, con la aparición de una pequeña pizca de sus garras excavando a través de su ropa, dejando a Barry con falta de aire.

"Espera, ¿estábamos saliendo?" Preguntó Barry entre jadeos, una vez que se apartó brevemente por el aire que necesitaba. Oliver se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, con los labios hinchados, húmedos y rojos separados, mientras una pequeña pista de sus dientes se asomaba por debajo de su labio inferior, a su vez que tragaba con fuerza, con su pecho agitado al igual que Barry.

"No." Dejó escapar Oliver después de otro largo trago. Sus labios hinchados se abrieron en una sonrisa, mientras llevaba sus dedos a la cabeza de Barry, desordenando su cabello. "No estábamos. Quería. Pero no estaba seguro de si querías. Y con mi historia..." Se dejó caer, mirando hacia un lugar distante. El Corazón de Barry se apretó dentro de su pecho, entendiendo por qué Oliver no le había dicho nunca nada. "Era feliz con solo tenerte como amigo. No quiero perder lo que teníamos." Terminó, retorciendo sus dedos nuevamente contra la cadera de Barry.

Barry gimió internamente mientras asentía. Beso nuevamente a Oliver, casi como si fuera a herirlo mientras se acercaba a sus labios, necesitando degustar, sentir y hacerle saber a Oliver lo que quería. "Dios." comenzó, alejándose lo suficiente de él para hablar, no quería ir tan lejos. "También te quería. Demasiado. Pero no sabía si yo te gustaría, y no quería empujar nada hasta que estuviera seguro. Hasta que estuvieras listo. Quería que fuera tu elección si algo ocurría. Pero también sabía que eras demasiado desinteresado para decir algo, así que estaba a salvo. Te podría querer desde lejos y solo tendría estas pequeñas partes de ti que me has compartido."

"Ambos somos idiotas." Exhalo Oliver, cerrando el pequeño espacio entre ellos para otro beso. Barry se quejó cuando los rastrojos de la barba de Oliver rozaron su rostro, casi haciéndole cosquillas mientras sus labios se recorrían unos sobre los otros.

"Espera, espera." Dijo Oliver entre besos. Barry se apartó, echándose hacia atrás sobre las piernas de Oliver, listo para moverse, listo para irse si Oliver lo quería. Oliver rodó los ojos mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, acercando nuevamente a Barry hacia él. "¿Dijiste que algunos de la manada dijeron que estábamos saliendo?", preguntó.

La frente de Barry se frunció, haciendo que su lujuriosa mente se tomara un minuto para averiguar lo que Oliver estaba hablando. Asintió con la cabeza después de un minuto, con un sonrojo comenzando a deslizarse por sus mejillas. "Sí, se mantenían haciendo comentarios sobre nosotros siendo novios. ¿Por qué?"

"También lo hicieron conmigo." Menciono Oliver cuidadosamente, pensando en todas las veces que había tenido que corregir a alguien por sus supuestos de estar juntos. Barry soltó una carcajada, brillante y alegre, en contraste al tranquilo estado de ánimo que había estado toda la tarde. Los ojos de Oliver se iluminaron al oírlo mientras Barry lo miraba a los ojos, a la vez que sus labios formaban la sonrisa más eufórica que Barry jamás había visto. Su Corazón se sacudió en su pecho debido a la vista, e hizo un voto de silencio consigo mismo para intentar que Oliver siempre luzca así.

"No van a conseguir ningún crédito por esto." Dijo Barry seriamente, moviendo un dedo para indicarlos a ambos.

"Absolutamente no." Accedió Oliver, antes de acercar nuevamente a Barry, trabajando lentamente su boca para probar completamente el sabor de Barry.

Absortos en el otro, no oyeron la puerta del Loft abriéndose cuando la manada llegó. Una serie de gemidos de disgusto y ruidos de confusión se hizo eco a través de la manada al verlos juntos, besándose y aferrándose al otro como si no hubiera un mañana. Barry se alejó de los labios de Oliver tan pronto se dio cuenta que tenían público, con un rubor rosa en sus mejillas.

"Estoy confundido. ¿Han estado saliendo todo este tiempo o....?" Cuestiono Cisco, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como un perrito.

"Acaba de comenzar." Exhalo Oliver, paseando una mano sobre la espalda de Barry en un gesto íntimo.

"Eh, finalmente." Se quejó Thea, haciendo que Oliver rodara los ojos mientras acercaba a Barry.

"Si, lo sabemos, lo vieron antes que nosotros, y bla bla bla" Imito Barry mientras que su mano se desplazaba ligeramente sobre el regazo de Oliver para aliviar los calambres que comenzaban en sus piernas. Thea le saco la lengua en respuesta. "Sin embargo no les daremos ningún crédito." Agrego, negándose a encontrarse con la mirada incrédula de Felicity y su ceja alzada.

"No me importa. Al menos la tensión se detendrá." dijo Wally mientras se encogía de hombros.

Barry soltó una carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando al descubierto su cuello, perdiendo la mirada casi de hambre que le dio Oliver al ver su piel. "Oh, estas tan mal West. Vamos a ser tan asquerosamente lindos e impresionantes. Prepárate para el sexo, todo el sexo. Espero que tengas tapones para los oídos, tal vez para la nariz también." Bromeó, guiñándole a Oliver mientras el Alfa rodaba los ojos, casi de forma cariñosa a las bromas de Barry.

Wally endureció el rostro, mientras Eddie, pálido, abrió los ojos debido a que sin duda la imagen de Barry apareció en su mente.

"Y con esa nota, nos vamos. Pierogi, Barry. Mañana por la noche. Me lo debes." Dijo Felicity alegremente mientras agarraba a Wally de la mano y empujaba a la manada por la puerta para dar a la nueva pareja algo de privacidad, con la esperanza de que estuvieran decentes para la cena de mañana.

No lo estaban.

FIN.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias, en verdad. Me encanta que es haya gustado <3 <3


End file.
